Talk:Ninja
Untitled Did someone make this up? It's pretty useless as a perk since the tier 2 perk Cold-Blooded is supposed to do the same thing, but hides the player from much more stuff. Unless "thermal imagery" has nothing to do with how the Heartbeat Sensor functions. Still, this perk is so specialized who would choose it over the other ones? 23:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well I suppose it's logical that there is another perk that is somewhat similar. However, Cold-Blooded will protect you from killstreak rewards from seeing you and Ninja protects you from a player's attachment from seeing you. 23:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I have to agree it looks like someone just wanted the word 'ninja' used. I checked around and there's no hints to it, at least that I could see. Besides Cold Blooded does the exact same thing only with mosre stuff. Hey everybody, my name is 'Dead Silence', I was arguably the best Tier 3 perk in CoD4, but you all seem to have forgotten about me & that I'm incorporated into the Pro version of 'Ninja' in MW2! Therefore, 'Ninja' is not only cool sounding, but also of the best Tier 3 perks. ~ [[User:insidious420|'ín'§'ídíou'§420]] 17:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Obviously the best t3 perk as mentioned above. Heart beat doesn't work and you get silent footsteps. Pack a silencer and cold blooded and your good to go, hardcore pro.I heal if you shut it 22:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Best? Ha-ha. When I play there are very few of HB sensors. Silent steps? Many players want to hear footsteps?Zaqq 14:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yes, this & Commando are tied for 'best' 3rd tier perk. Hiding the sound of your footsteps is invaluable in general, but specifically in objective games (S&D, CTF). Honestly invisibility to HBS is just a very small bonus. Footsteps give your position away in any game type, any good player knows this & will actively listen for nearby footsteps & take advantage of this opponent's weakness. ~ [[User:insidious420|'ín'§'ídíou'§420]] 21:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) SitRep pro This page says Ninja Pro is canceled by SitRep pro, but SitRep page says otherwise. Can someone clarify please? 02:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I think Sitrep Pro makes footsteps louder x4. Ninja Pro makes footsteps quiter x4. X4 and x4 = x1. With Sitrep Pro you can hear Ninja Pro. Ninja cannot cancel Sitrep, obviously.Zaqq 09:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I see your point, but slight correction on the perks' effects: Sitrep pro increases footsteps volume by 4. Ninja pro decreases it by 4. x4 /4 = 1. Also, both the Ninja and Sitrep pages say Ninja Pro isn't cancelled by SitRep Pro, which makes no sense, considering they were meant to. It's obvious it doesn't work the other way around, as you said. 15:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Changes applied to both pages to reflect correct info. 15:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, no. Testing confirms that SitRep Pro does not cancel out Ninja Pro. Sorry, Mr. unregistered user, but when it comes to CoD knowledge, I>everyone else on the wiki, unless other Denkirsonians have joined recently without my knowledge. Imrlybord7 15:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) dude, try setting in the grass with sniper Ebr21 Ninja, cold blood pro, and silencer, you could latterly move in front of the enemy with him noticing any thing ... its actually pretty funny ! Footsteps Zaqq, you are critically mistaken. Players with the brain to listen for footsteps will do so as it gives them the advantage of knowing an enemy's coming before the enemy even knows your there. If someone is coming up behind you without the perk pro, you can hear them and that small amount of time you have to turn around can save your life, especially if they are behind you but don't know it. As for the heartbeats, the few people that DO use it will have an extreme advantage over you, you can never be too sure. Close Combat You are not required to make 50 knife kills, using any gun if you kill someone about the range of half the map of Rust will constitute a point toward pro for ninja. ~~Deathstrike~~ :Article never says 50 melee kills are reqiured, but 50 melee kills can achieve ninja pro LITE992 17:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Effectiveness Vs. Heartbeat Sensors "Perhaps not with Ninja itself, but it is widely contested that Ninja Pro does not block the Heartbeat Sensor, even when not sprinting or stationary. Players using Ninja Pro find themselves very frustrated when they encounter enemies using Heartbeat Sensors, as they can be plainly seen on the sensor. This is assumed to be a killcam glitch, but players report that enemies' movements before killing them suggest that they knew where they were." I have done a simple test in a private match and have determined that at least under that condition that both Ninja and Ninja Pro provide full concealment from Heartbeat Sensors under any circumstances, including moving and not moving. The test was conducted under the following condition: *Private match *Team Deathmatch (Normal) *Map: Afghan *Varying engagement distances *Varying movements speeds or lack thereof *Both Ninja and Ninja Pro were tested. Assuming that this test is representative of what would happen under any game-mode I am changing your statement slightly to reflect that it is a rumor and is not necessarily proven. Incrognito 14:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sort of beating a dead horse here but ninja pro is DEFINITELY not useless. The dead silence addition is incredibly useful for FFA, Search and Destroy, and almost as useful for any other game type. Try playing the game with a headset or on a PS3/Xbox with louder volume (usually doesn't work as well with PCs since PC generally has inferior speakers--maybe add that info onto the page?) Ninja Pro is probably the best tier three perk along with Commando. Brainwasher5 14:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It is simply a killcam glitch, similar to how glass doesn't reset in killcams. :I'm not sure about this. I have witnessed several players getting a blip on a heartbeat, turning to face the direction aimed down sights and then proceeding to get the kill.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 05:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Footsteps The page says Ninja Pro reduces movement noise by 75%, but I believe it is completely eliminated. My friends and I listen for any slight movement noise with full volume, but heard nothing (apart from a very loud accidental C4 detonation). Can anyone confirm? Montybrady 01:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :you clearly have bad ears then.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 05:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Montybrady is right (and lkimono is wrong) if you're heearing footsteps you're not using ninja pro 13:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Monty : :then explain how I can hear my footsteps in a private match by myself. 13:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) BO Pro Can't be Motion Sensors! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70hpOVBIG3o&feature=related at 2:21, Hacker Pro holds being inevitable to Motion Sensors.Sniperspade 00:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ninja could also be. But I'm sorry about reverting your edits. I've seen Ninja Pro being Motion Sensor and Camera Spikes immunity. - 00:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Treyarch wouldn't make motion sensors for two Perks. Where is it confirmed for Ninja Pro? Gotta remember to sign my possts!!! Sniperspade 00:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't remember where I saw it :( - 00:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Perfect Set I'm guessing the Ghost and Ninja perks would go well together, and so would a Supressed primary and a Ballistic Knife as secondary, but what would be a good Tier 2 Perk? Steady Aim? Warlord? Trueblade74 15:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :A great Tier 2 perk would be Steady Aim since it reduces chances of missing if you like hip-firing as it will help you not miss so you can't give away your position. --Joseph Tan 15:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :An even better one would be an smg with warlord and you can have a silencer AND another prefered attachment. 17:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Remember that talk pages are for the discussion about the article, not what the article is about. --MLGisNot4Me (talk) 17:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC)